


So long and goodnight

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Когда Леви впервые увидел девчонку, по позвоночнику сбежал неприятный липкий холод.Примечания автора:
Kudos: 2





	So long and goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Сперва я подумала, что странно писать на день рождения Эрвина фик про Леви. А потом подумала, что Эрвин, наверное, был бы не против. С днем рождения, командор. Не вставай, мы тут еще не все уронили.

Когда Леви впервые увидел девчонку, по позвоночнику сбежал неприятный липкий холод. А кто-то ещё шутил, что королева Хистория — дочь Эрвина, потому что похожи шибко. Это они просто не видели…

Нет, так сразу сходства и не заметишь — волосы у неё, например, не такие светлые, будто выгоревшие на солнце, как у него, а больше к русому, глаза не голубые, а сероватые, цвета неба в начале марта.

Именно такое небо заглядывало в полузашторенное окно, рядом с которым сидела за столом девчонка. От этого соседства её широко распахнутые глаза казались двумя дополнительными оконцами наружу. Леви отвернулся и посмотрел на Найла. Тот уже пару минут сверлил его настороженным взглядом, будто боялся, что Леви вот-вот схватит его дочь в охапку, сиганёт из того самого окна и будет таков.

Наконец он перестал пялиться, тяжело вздохнул, покачнулся с носка на пятку и сказал:

— Хелен, это капитан Леви. Мы… — Быстрый предупреждающий взгляд в его сторону. — Когда-то служили вместе.

Леви едва слышно фыркнул, но промолчал. Вместе так вместе. Ну, пусть в разных войсках, пусть порой и друг с другом воевали, всякое случалось. И что с того? Всё это в прошлом, и девчонке такие подробности знать незачем.

— Здравствуйте, капитан Леви, — сказала она тем временем и посмотрела на него так серьёзно, будто её главнокомандующему представили, а не какому-то капитану загибающегося Разведкорпуса.

Леви снова ощутил щекотку вдоль позвоночника. Волосы русые, глаза серые, да и в целом она больше на мать похожа, с которой Найл познакомил его пару минут назад. Но было что-то такое то ли во взгляде, то ли в форме носа и бровей… Что-то очень Эрвиновское, от чего становилось даже немного жутко.

— Иди, помоги матери, — сказал Найл, когда неловкое молчание затянулось. Похоже, ему не очень нравилось видеть Леви рядом с дочерью. Да и вообще в своём доме. Леви мог его понять. Они вышли во двор. Хелен вместе с матерью развешивала на верёвках выстиранное бельё, доставая его из большой плетёной корзины. 

— Она не знает, — сказал Леви безо всякой вопросительной интонации. Найл скосил на него глаза и сунул руки в карманы куртки — весенний воздух всё ещё был студёным, клубился у рта белым паром. — Собираешься рассказать?

— Что рассказать? — тут же подхватился Найл. — Что её отец был военным преступником, из-за махинаций которого погибла уйма народу? Не только разведчиков, но и мирных граждан?

— Что её отец был гениальным стратегом и тем, благодаря кому человечество узнало правду! — огрызнулся Леви и резко замолчал. Вспышка злости потухла так же быстро, как и вспыхнула. 

Если посудить, Найл был прав. Именно таким Эрвина помнило большинство людей. Леви тоже был прав, но Хелен росла в том обществе, которое больше всего на свете боялось перемен и готово было сожрать тех смельчаков, которые к ним стремились. Ходила в школу с детьми, чьи родители в лучшем случае ничего не знали об Эрвине Смите. А в худшем говорили о нём такое, за что их дети, узнай они, чья она дочь, могли и поколотить. Слишком мало осталось тех, кто знал Эрвина Смита непонаслышке. А тех, кто действительно его понимал, можно было пересчитать на пальцах одной руки ещё при его жизни. Порой Леви даже сомневался, может ли отнести себя к ним. 

— Он тоже не знал, — ещё одно утверждение.

— А зачем? — пожал плечами Найл. — Думаешь, кому-то стало бы от этого проще? Ему не нужна была семья, он сделал свой выбор. А Хелен нужен был отец, который думает о ней, а не о титанах. И вообще, это было не моё решение, — буркнул он напоследок. Будто так и не смог убедить самого себя в правильности такого решения и не нашёл ничего лучше, чем переложить его на плечи жены.

Леви посмотрел на невысокую женщину с тёмно-русыми волосами, заплетёнными в косу, в простой матерчатой юбке и светлом переднике. Она расправила на верёвке очередное покрывало, и низкое несмелое солнце, внезапно прорвавшись сквозь пелену облаков, покрыло его пятнами света.

Леви задумался, могло ли всё случиться иначе. Могла ли эта Мари стать женой Эрвина? Ждать его дома, волноваться, но безоговорочно поддерживать в редкие непродолжительные встречи? Мог ли Эрвин стать её мужем? Найти в себе достаточно любви и заботы, чтобы дарить семье, выкраивать время для поездок домой, чтобы быть рядом, когда его дочь сделает первый шаг, скажет первое слово. Представил Эрвина с младенцем на руках, улыбающегося Мари мягкой улыбкой, пока она осторожно, но уверенно поправляет его руки, чтобы держал правильно...

Но тут картина семейной идиллии дрогнула, сменилась бледным лицом Эрвина, с будто запавшими щеками и бескровными губами, в нос ударил медный запах человеческой крови, и в глазах у Леви потемнело. Он скривился и мотнул головой, отгоняя видение. Найл смотрел на него с каким-то издевательским, беспощадным любопытством.

— Ты-то откуда узнал? — спросил он небрежно, хотя явно мучился этим вопросом с того момента, как Леви возник у него на пороге.

— Местный Гарнизон сплетничает похлеще базарных баб, — усмехнулся Леви. С тех пор, как с титанами на острове разобрались, охранникам Стен стало совсем нечем заняться. Уже пошёл слух, что их скоро расформируют. А пока доблестные солдаты с розами на шевронах коротали время, заливая за воротник, в угаре безысходности спуская на выпивку последние деньги.

Одну такую пьяную компанию Леви и застал в кабаке за перемыванием косточек командору Военной полиции, который, оказывается, «растит чужого выблядка». Сидя в полутёмном углу, он слушал перемежаемые гоготом и матами теории о том, как же так получилось. Кто-то ставил на «рогатость» Найла, ведь «командор он вона какой был, статный, белобрысый, бегала к нему жёнушка Найла, это как пить дать», а кто-то с пеной у рта доказывал, что это Найл «увёл у Эрвина тёлку, а тёлка оказалась с телёнком, пришлось воспитывать». Однако само то, что старшая дочь Найла на самом деле дочь Эрвина, сомнений ни у кого не вызывало. У Леви чесались руки потрясти этих гуляк хорошенько и выяснить, откуда дровишки, да не хотелось рожей светить — проблем потом не оберёшься. Поэтому он решил зайти к Найлу в гости и самому посмотреть. А как увидел, так и вопросы все отпали.

— Хотите чаю, Леви? — спросила Мари, подошедшая к ним с пустой корзиной. — Люси, не бей брата! — крикнула она возившимся в другом углу двора малышам. Ей Найл представил Леви просто как капитана Разведкорпуса. Никаких упоминаний об Эрвине. Он будто боялся вслух произносить его имя в своем доме.

— Спасибо, но я пойду, — сказал Леви, и по Найлу было очень заметно, что он всячески поддерживает такое решение. Вообще, Леви не рассчитывал встретить Найла, но тот как назло был по делам в Каранесе и проводил выходные с семьёй. А может, и не назло — в ином случае Леви явно ждал неловкий разговор с Мари. С Найлом в этом плане оказалось проще, отнекиваться он не стал, истерик закатывать тоже, за что Леви был ему почти благодарен.

— Я провожу, — вызвался Найл.

Когда они проходили мимо сохнущего белья, Леви заметил на одной из верёвок бежевую кадетскую курточку.

— Хелен поступила в училище? — спросил он, кивая на неё Найлу.

— Да. Метит в Военпол, — ответил тот с гордостью, и на его губах впервые за всю встречу мелькнула улыбка.

* * *

В следующий раз, когда Ханджи послала Леви с каким-то поручением в восточное подразделение Кадетского корпуса, он не сдержался и спросил у инструктора про Хелен Док. Хотел просто удостовериться, что с девчонкой всё хорошо, но его отвели на тренировочный полигон. Летала она, надо сказать, вполне сносно. Только била слабовато, отчего лезвия делали два не сходящихся друг с другом надреза. Леви сразу подметил, что она замахивается одними руками, почти не использует скорость и вес тела.

Приземлившись и заметив подзывающий жест инструктора, Хелен направилась к ним. 

— Ну, какой вердикт, капитан? — спросил его инструктор, явно считающий все успехи подопечных своей личной заслугой.

— Почесать титану загривок пойдёт. А вот убить — вряд ли. 

Инструктор хмыкнул, стараясь не выдать разочарования, а Хелен сосредоточенно нахмурилась. Между светлых бровей пролегла тревожная морщинка, так хорошо знакомая Леви. Показалось, что вот сейчас он услышит очередной приказ, отданный уверенно, но не грубо.

— Грег, мать твою за ногу, поворачивай! — заорал инструктор и кинулся к какому-то незадачливому парнишке, запутавшемуся в тросах и чуть не влетевшему на полном ходу в другого растяпу.

— Капитан Леви, — позвала его Хелен, уже повеселевшая и глядящая на него с любопытством. — Это ведь вас называют сильнейшим воином человечества?

— Называют, — согласился Леви. — Только это неправда. Сильнейший воин человечества не я. 

— А кто?

— Эрвин Смит. Тринадцатый командор Разведкорпуса.

«И твой отец».

— Он убил больше титанов, чем вы?

— Убивать титанов много ума не надо. А Эрвин был самым умным из всех, кого я знал. В этом была его сила. Он понимал намного больше остальных и всегда... — Леви вдруг замолчал, поняв, что девчонке это ни о чём не говорит. Она не знала Эрвина и уже никогда не узнает. А у него ни за что не получится в паре десятков слов уместить всё то, чем и кем он был для человечества. И для него. — А ты хочешь служить в Военной полиции?

— Хотела когда-то, когда помладше была, — охотно призналась Хелен и улыбнулась, отчего Леви снова стало неуютно. Редкая улыбка Эрвина вызывала в нём те же чувства. — Но уже не хочу. Охранять всяких чиновников скучно. Я бы хотела путешествовать. Узнавать что-то новое, как разведчики. Но папа расстроится. Он так обрадовался, когда я сказала, что пойду в Военпол.

— Твой папа тоже когда-то собирался стать разведчиком, — заметил Леви. Называть Найла её отцом было неприятно.

— Правда? Он не говорил. А вы? Вы сразу знали, куда пойдёте?

— Не совсем. Это долгая история.

— Док! Групповой! — крикнул инструктор с другого конца полигона, где уже собрался с десяток кадетов. 

— Надо идти, — Хелен тряхнула коротко остриженными волосами. — Я буду на следующих выходных дома. Приходите ещё к нам в гости — расскажете вашу долгую историю!

* * *

Поначалу Найл смотрел на Леви с открытой враждебностью. Но почему-то не прогонял. Позже к враждебности добавилась какая-то презрительная жалость.

В основном его, конечно, не было дома, и Леви встречала улыбчивая Мари, поила чаем с булочками. Её младшие дети слишком быстро привыкли к угрюмому незнакомцу, настолько, что хватали его за руки и с визгом тащили смотреть какую-то очень важную детскую находку или разноцветные каракули на бумаге. Леви смотрел, молча кивал, и дети тут же принимались спорить, чей рисунок понравился «дяде Леви» больше.

Он сам не понимал, зачем ездит к ним так часто, как только позволяет время. Но желание увидеть Хелен ещё раз требовало этих визитов с тупым упорством. Леви смотрел на то, как она знакомым жестом промакивает кляксу на бумаге, или трёт подбородок, задумавшись о чём-то, или отчитывает расшалившихся младших. Ловил себя на мысли, что ему интересно слушать, когда она что-то рассказывает. Что чувствует гордость, когда она хвастается ему своими успехами в училище и благодарит за советы.

Его перестала так сильно тревожить её схожесть с Эрвином, перестали преследовать кровавые видения. Всё это сменилось чувством спокойной уверенности и правильности происходящего.

Когда во время распределения Хелен выбрала Разведкорпус, Леви не удивился. Именно так всё и должно было случиться. Только так. Найл, конечно, был в ярости.

— Это ты запудрил ей мозги! — набросился он на Леви, едва ли не стащив его со сцены под удивлённым взглядом Ханджи.

— Ты сам знаешь, что Хелен не из тех, кому можно запудрить мозги. А я не из тех, кто это умеет, — невозмутимо ответил Леви.

— Не смей больше появляться в моём доме.

Он с лёгкостью согласился. Ему это больше и не нужно. Среди кучки суетливых новобранцев Хелен повертела головой, заметила их и помахала.

Леви видел в ней огонь той же целеустремлённости и настойчивости, той же жажды знать, которая когда-то заставила его пойти за Эрвином. Он был уверен, что она многого добьётся. И наконец знал, что должен делать.


End file.
